Electronic safes comprise storage spaces, with secure access, for electronic data. They offer administrations, companies and private individuals a solution for storing, in electronic form, various content, for example pay slips, bank statements, insurance policies, photographs, etc. (see for example the website www.e-coffrefort.fr).
Such electronic safes are generally created, and then managed, by means of a server belonging to a trusted third party and accessible from a large number of terminals (computers, mobile telephones with WAP or Internet connection, etc.) by the users of the electronic safes.
When a company or an administration opens a safe for a user, it generally provides him with a security module, for example hardware (smart card, USB key, etc.), having means of storing in particular authentication data.
When the user wishes to access his electronic safe, he connects from a terminal, for example to a corresponding HTML page of the website of the company, and then carries out an authentication step using the security module.
The authentication step generally comprises reading authentication data stored in the security module in order to allow authentication of the user and, consequently, authorize or not the access to an electronic safe.
A user can have the benefit of several electronic safes: a safe offered by his employer, another by his bank and/or insurance company, by an administration, etc.
Nevertheless, it may be desirable to have a user take advantage of one and the same secure electronic data storage space or the same electronic safe, even when this service is offered to the user by different companies or administrations, both while allowing on the one hand the latter to manage this service offer independently of one another, and on the other hand while safeguarding security of access to the electronic safes.